Various signal processing techniques have been proposed under the Video Quality Experts Group (VQEG) standards body, many of which are computationally expensive and have associated communication costs that can restrict or prohibit broadcasting and multicasting. Accordingly, many of these proposals are incapable of supporting real time operation, and therefor may be unsuitable for content delivery network (CDN) applications. As such, lower complexity signal processing techniques for use in CDN and other applications is desired.